Deseo cumplido
by SamanthaBlack30
Summary: Historia del cumpleaños de Severus Snape cuando Hermione le prepara un pastel en el silencio de La Hilandera con un par de orbes negras que la observan mientras ella se sumerge en los recuerdos... Pesimo summary


_**Fic dedicado a Yazmín Snape… creo que ya le debía una historia así y a las chicas del escuadrón y la página…**_

_**Temática: Cumpleaños de Severus Snape**_

_**Nada me pertenece ya saben… créditos a J.K.R. por haber creado a Severus…La historia la relata Hermione cuatro años después de la guerra.**_

**DESEO CUMPLIDO**

El frío me hacía titiritar en el supermercado, llevaba cerca de una hora recorriendo los pasillos tomando todos los ingredientes, harina, huevo, azúcar, chocolate, fresas, crema batida, utensilios, siempre sería el mismo pastel cada año. Sin embargo ese año sería muy especial…

Pagué las compras y las llevé hasta el auto, Ron se la pasaba quejándose del porque usaba ese medio de transportes pero me ayudaba bastante cuando iba a visitar a mis padres y cuando año con año iba a la casa de Severus a preparar ese pastel. Llegué un par de horas antes de lo normal viendo como su elfina Linsy había ya limpiado toda la estancia, olía riquísimo y se sentía una frescura en toda la sala.

**- Señorita Granger ha llegado temprano **– me recibe con una reverencia que estoy cansada de decirle que no debe de hacer.

**- Y tú lo tienes ya todo listo Linsy**

**- La cocina es toda suya señorita** – la sigo y veo que así es, ésta se encuentra limpia y ordenada - **¿Quiere que la deje sola?**

**- Si por favor –** fui sacando las cosas a pesar de que ella no se iba, sólo se me quedaba viendo con tristeza.

**- Al Amo no le hubiera gustado verla haciendo eso señorita, el Amo le decía a Linsy que si algo salía mal le gustaría verla feliz.**

**- ¿Y qué es lo que te dice que no soy feliz?**

**- Su mirada, el venir cada año que el amo cumplía años y que prepare ese pastel que a él tanto le gustaba… sólo con usted él destejaba su cumpleaños, pero ya no está con nosotras **– me confortó tomándome de las manos – **No tiene caso hacer esto.**

**- No tengo una tumba donde llorarle, nunca pude llevarle flores ni decirle que lo extrañaba… déjame consolarme de esta forma Linsy.**

**- Como ordene la ama.**

**- No soy tu ama Linsy**

**- Lo es… mi amo la quería tanto que sólo encuentro una fidelidad hacia un mago y esa es usted, con su permiso señorita** – y desapareció haciendo un plop.

Nunca usaba magia para preparar esa tarta, me gustaba sentir cada ingrediente en mis manos e irle dando forma, pastel de chocolate con fresas… su favorito aunque mil veces lo negara él tenía placeres como cualquier humano y esa delicia era uno de ellos.

_- Señorita Granger ¿acaso está ciega? – me preguntó molesto limpiándose de la túnica algo blanco y cremoso, era fin de semana y pasaba ya de la hora de queda._

_- Lo siento profesor no lo vi… ¿qué es eso?_

_- No es de su incumbencia, hágase a un lado – no me moví pero noté algo en el piso, "claro lo que hice que tirara cuando choque con él" me agache cuando él con un movimiento de su varita lo había desvanecido, me incorporé para limpiar su túnica con mis manos._

_- ¿Betún? ¿Usted comía esto?_

_- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por desobediente y cotilla – siseo dándose la vuelta enojado, yo me lleve la mano a la boca probando el dulce. _

_- Oh… tarta de chocolate con fresas también es mi favorito._

_- No sé de qué me habla._

_- Tiene en el labio inferior un poco – cuando él volteó furioso yo ya había corrido medio pasillo por mi vida… ese profesor era irresistible, siempre me había llamado la atención pero desde que había pasado a quinto año esa atracción se había convertido en algo más. _

Saqué el pastel del horno y empecé hacer el betún para hacer la decoración, estaba hecha una verdadera lástima con toda la ropa llena de harina, dulce, chocolate y helado que tomaba mientras se cocinaba a fuego lento. Poco a poco con una espátula de cocina cubrí la tarta con dulce de chocolate amargo, todo lentamente observando y disfrutando de lo que hacía ese día.

_- Es incorrecto, aunque yo le guste yo soy su profesor, no vuelva a repetir algo así – negoció conmigo bastante calmado desde su escritorio._

_- Pero si no le soy indiferente._

_- ¿Es lo que usted quiere suponer?_

_- Es lo que sucede en realidad y no intente decir que no causo nada en usted porque por mucho que maneje sus reacciones, todo esto resultara inevitable – le susurré tocándole la mano sintiendo esa electricidad con su piel. _

_- Soy un hombre con mucho autocontrol, no voy a andar con usted. _

_- Ya me beso._

_- No lo volveré a hacer más._

_- Eso dijo la última vez._

_- Hablo en serio Granger – me amenazó con la varita y sin embargo me acerqué. _

_- Yo también… ¿qué haría la diferencia otro beso más?_

_- Mucha._

_- No lo veo así… de once a doce besos sólo hay uno de diferencia._

_- Uno que no voy a darle – se alejó rehuyendo de mi mirada. _

_- Yo no le estoy pidiendo nada – me retiré tomando un libro con disimulo._

_- ¿Qué hace?_

_- Nada… usted ha zanjado el tema._

_- ¿Ya eso es todo? ¿Comprenderá?_

_- No… - susurré besándolo despacio sintiendo ya sus manos recorrer mi cintura y profundizando ese beso y mordiéndome el labio inferior soltando un profundo suspiro – No hay mucha diferencia de doce a trece._

_- Granger es usted una insolente. _

_- ¿Yo? Usted y su autocontrol blando e imperfecto._

_- ¿Quiere que la rechace?_

_- ¿Cree tener el valor para hacerlo? – lo reté viendo como su mirada se hacía menos dura._

_- No._

_- ¿Entonces… por qué? ¿Por qué esta distancia y este miedo que me tiene?_

_- Porque me amas… no sé qué hacer con ese amor Granger._

_- Disfrútalo – le susurre besándolo de nuevo, después de algunos minutos se separo sonriendo con burla - ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Ya lo disfrute._

_- ¿Y fue malo? – pregunté con miedo._

_- No… sabes a chocolate… con fresas…_

_- Oh… - me avergoncé y tomé mi túnica retirándome. _

_- Tienes un poco de betún en la corbata…deja ya ese postre. _

Coloque la última fresa en medio y quedó listo, había rebanado las fresas y las coloque por todo el pastel aparentando una flor abierta y en medio puse una fresa entera cubierta de almíbar rojo, sonreí y lo metí al refrigerador y esperar a que dieran las ocho de la noche.

Subí y la elfina ya me tenía lista la bañera con agua caliente y una deliciosa espuma con pétalos de rosas y margaritas que desprendían un aroma embriagador, me quité la ropa y me metí relajándome y tomando la copa de vino de sauco que ella me había dejado ahí, puse jabón en mis hombros y mis senos dándome un ligero masaje con la esponja recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

_- Lo dices como si fuera malo._

_- ¡LO ES! – me alza la voz como sino distinguiera lo obvio._

_- No es cierto, yo te amo._

_- Si, eso lo entiendo pero no lo haré, tienes 17 años._

_- 18 por usar el giratiempos._

_- No voy a tocarte mientras sigas usando el uniforme._

_- Pues me lo quito y ya._

_- En Hogwarts no – me vuelve a repetir._

_- Bien… como quieras… primero me besas y me acaricias y luego me mandas a mi torre._

_- Eso que yo sepa se llama respetarte ¿A dónde vas?_

_- Al baño de prefectos… iré a… tocarme…_

_- ¡DEMONIOS HERMIONE YA VETE!_

Termine de ponerme el vestido negro y comencé con ese cabello. El vestido era largo por el frío que hacía, sencillo de tirantes y rozaba con el suelo.

**- Al amo no le hubiese gustado que este de luto este día.**

**- No lo hago por luto, era su color favorito.**

**- En él, él decía que usted se veía hermosa de blanco**

**- Gracias Linsy **

**- Y que su cabello era mejor cuando estaba suelto** – solté el prendedor y lo deje tan cual limpiándome las lagrimas.

Baje a la cocina y saqué el pastel poniendo dos velas formando el numero 42, la elfina guardaba silencio mientras yo pensaba y hablaba con él en silencio.

_- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – le grité emocionada en el despacho con una tarta en las manos – Es hora de pedir el deseo anda._

_- Hermione esos deseos nunca se cumplen._

_- Claro que si, debes tener fe… pide uno._

_- Hermione_

_- Por favor – me observó y se rindió ante mí, cerró los ojos y luego apagó las velas - ¿Qué has pedido?_

_- Es mi deseo… no seas curiosa… vamos a partir ese pastel._

Corté dos rebanadas y le di una a la elfina, ambas comimos en silencio y por primera vez comenzaba a odiar ese pastel, él no estaba conmigo, Linsy tenía razón Severus nunca volvería… se había ido para siempre.

Le había administrado una poción para detener la hemorragia y el veneno de la serpiente pero cuando volví él no estaba solo un charco de sangre evidencia de la gravedad de sus heridas, no había nada. Harry había ordenado su búsqueda pero en cuatro años nadie sabía de él, la mayoría de los aurores supusieron que los mortifagos lo habían desaparecido, sin embargo yo siempre guarde las esperanzas de que él volviera, que estuviera vivo y fuera feliz a su lado.

Pero nada de eso había ocurrido y por mucho que me doliera debía aceptarlo…

_- ¿Por qué nunca me dices que me quieres?_

_- Porque te lo demuestro todos los días Hermione._

_- ¿Aún te da miedo mi amor?_

_- Siempre… no sé qué hacer con él, yo no soy una persona merecedora de alguien como tú, estoy bastante herido y no quiero que mires la oscuridad en la que vivo. _

_- Entonces yo voy atraerte hacia la luz – le susurre besándolo de nuevo._

Le pedí a Linssy que se retirara y prendí las velas llorando y cantando un feliz cumpleaños, bebí dos copas y apague la luz de la cocina, era hora de dormir porque mañana tendría que ir al trabajo al Ministerio y esa sería la única noche que podía dormir en esa casa.

El aire se coló por la ventana apagando las velas y pegándome un susto de muerte, fui a cerrar la ventana tropezando con el sillón cayéndome sobre la alfombra verde.

**- Mierda** – maldije incorporándome, me tomé del sillón al mismo tiempo que mis fosas nasales eran sometidas a una distinción de olores, me dirigí hacía el sillón hasta que logre jalar una tela - **¿Una túnica? Es… sándalo con… espino, es imposible… no puede ser **– me levanté rápido prendiendo la luz de la cocina buscando algo coherente que explicara mis dudas y lo vi ahí recargado con un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa negra de seda con las mangas en los codos, sólo le hacía falta la levita para que pareciera el mismo profesor de hace cuatro años.

**- ¿Vas a permanecer ahí parada toda la noche?**

**- Es imposible…**

**- Si, podrías cansarte y no sabes andar en tacones, caminas extraño. **

**- ¿Estás vivo?** – soltó una carcajada que me hizo casi desmayarme del miedo.

**- No soy un fantasma Hermione y el vino no se te ha subido. **

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ocurrió?**

**- Iba a ser duramente juzgado por el Wizangamont y Albus mandó por mí, su mensajero curo de mis heridas hasta que pude recuperarme por completo, tarde más de un año en despertar y volver a caminar.**

**- ¿Me dices que me has dejado sufrir por tres años?**

**- Dos y cuatro meses. **

**- Cínico **– se aceró a mi mientras yo caminaba hacia atrás huyendo de su tacto – **Las heridas de mi alma fueron las mas difíciles de sanar, una tarde en la que te vi saliendo del teatro sola fue cuando me di cuenta que la poca oscuridad que tengo quiero compartirla contigo, casi cruzo la avenida y te beso, deje de tenerte miedo y vengo hoy a preguntarte si aún está la oferta de iluminar lo poco que queda de mí** – no necesité palabra alguna, lo bese arrojándome a su cuello mientras él me sostenía fuertemente, una sonrisa se asomó de su rostro – **su repuesta sabe a chocolate con fresas señorita Granger.**

**- Para no perder la costumbre profesor Snape.**

**- Ya no soy tu profesor.**

**- Yo… sigo siendo una señorita** – respondí con un sonrojo.

**- Ya no tienes el uniforme… ni esto es Hogwarts… tendremos que arreglar de inmediato lo de señorita **

Me alzó permitiéndome que lo abrazara con mis piernas en su cintura, así estuvimos besándonos desesperados hasta llegar a la única recamara que existía, se sentó y me bajo la cremallera del vestido deslizándolo por mi cuerpo virgen besando mis hombros despacio y acariciando mis pezones que empezaban a estremecerse.

**- Eres hermosa, mucho más cuando te sonrojas **

Me recostó y entre besos, caricias, gemidos, exigencias, peticiones y miradas quedamos desnudos, ahora podía observar las cicatrices que mil veces me imagine, bese cada una de ellas, toque por primera vez la anatomía de un hombre viendo como se excitaba ante mi toque.

Abrió mis piernas, todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para mí y estaba muerta de miedo, sus manos me acariciaban mi parte intima esa ni donde yo me había tocado alguna vez, noté como sus dedos se deslizaban con facilidad y sus ojos brillaban extasiados.

**- Estás lista **– asentí sintiendo un dolor inmenso en mi entrepierna y haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritar, él no se detuvo en la invasión, lo hacía despacio pero sin frenar un poco hasta que rompió esa barrera que me hizo llorar **– shhh… lo peor ya paso.**

**- Confío en ti **– después de que me acostumbré a él empezó el vaivén lento, suave hasta que mis gemidos le indicaron que requería intensidad, creo que se lo pedí más de una vez enredando mis piernas en su cintura arqueando la espalda y arañando la suya entregándome a todo ese placer que él merecía tener.

**- Eres tan estrecha, tan delicada… te amo Hermione…**

**- Yo… **- quise decirle que lo amaba también pero no pude hacerlo por la explosión que había entre mis piernas haciéndome gritar y temblar, mi cuerpo se volvió gelatina mientras él me penetraba más profundo al mismo tiempo que gemía y maldecía a la vez frases incomprensibles.

Nuestros cuerpos desnudos descansaban sobre la seda negra de aquella cama, él me abrazaba y ya habíamos repetido el acto tres veces, ahora exhausta y adolorida me recargaba en su pecho.

**- Feliz cumpleaños** – se rió un poco abrazándome – **No apagaste las velas ni pediste deseo, ni probaste la tarta.**

**- Yo apague las velas… y siempre pido el mismo deseo todos los años… y ya se me cumplió.**

**- ¿Y qué es? **– le pregunté emocionada.

**- Bueno la mitad ya se cumplió y era estar contigo sin miedos ni problemas, ahora no eres mi alumna, no está Voldemort ni nadie que nos detenga, la segunda parte dependerá de ti o tu cuerpo.**

**- ¿Qué es?** – le pregunté extrañada y sonrió viendo mi desnudez y admirándola, me acarició el vientre y casi me caigo de la cama **– El hechizo… no lo hice… ¿y si quedo preñada?**

**- Se habrá cumplido mi deseo** – sonreí tranquila… él tenía razón todo marcharía bien y que más feliz sería si empezábamos de esa forma.

**- Pues la primera parte esta por verse… mi padre va a matarte** – le presumí triunfante.

**- No lo creo… soy el que ha invertido en el clínica, no te ha hablado de mí.**

**- Eres un idiota… te has ganado a mi padre** – me indigne nada mas al recordar las palabras de mi papá _"Educado, responsable, con una ética intachable, profesionista y cortés… algo así quiero para ti Hermy"_

**- Ves… mi deseo está completo… ¿qué te parece si me dejas hacerte al amor de nuevo y que no falle con la segunda parte? Hay cosas… que aún quiero hacerte… **- me susurro besando mi cuello, bajando por mis senos… mi vientre… hiperventile cuando me observó por última vez antes de empezar a jugar y hacerme gemir como nunca…

_**Espero que les haya gustado… aunque insisto que lo que se me da mejor es el drama…**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
